Inner City
Once the very busy city of Fairview, now inhabited by N4 mutated zombies, the Inner City is where all the true zombie action takes place in Dead Frontier. The Inner City is where one can scavenge items and cash for their survival. It's a large area and remember that the farther one goes out, the more likely it becomes to find better items, and to encounter even stronger zombie mutations as well. Maps First of all, the Inner City is divided into "zones" or "territories" that determine the types of zombies encountered by the player (for more information about the zombies in each zone, check out the Bestiary section of the Wiki). Here is a link to the basic Map. Secondly, the system used by the game, the Inner City is divided into "districts", sections of the city that were once distinct regions with their own individual urban flavour that control which particular zombies native to the district's zone are most frequently encountered. It is also rumoured that each district has a different item set, but this will become clear once more districts are analyzed and cataloged. Inner City 3D Inner City in 3D Mode differs gradually from the one in 2D. Basically it's divided into the same amount of cells (screens) as the classic one is. But street layouts are a lot bigger. While 2D features only one road intersection per screen, 3D offers a district roughly as large as nine 2D cells are. In the 3D version, streets and areas are not named as they were in 2D, even more, they have no names. That way makes some players address the map a lot more, since it's harder to remember districts visually than by their names. Roads now are more cluttered with abandoned vehicles differing from mere sedans to tanker trucks and tanks. Thankfully, there are no more unexplainable weirdly placed trash dumpsters or shipping containers in the middle of a road. Still, it's possible to see a street light placed in the middle of a drive in. There are no interiors yet, but you are free to explore anything away from roads (e.g. back alleys, parking lots, junk yards, parks etc.). Due to increased distances and lack of personal outposts Inner City 3D features four outposts in different parts of the city: * Nastya's Holdout (West, minimal threat level) in Holdout Zone (Outpost Zone has been replaced with Holdout Zone prior to the public release of 3D Demo and caused a bit of "confusion" among the players). * Dogg's Stockade (North-West, threat level yellow) in Stockade Zone. * Precinct 13 (South, threat level orange) in Precinct Zone. * Fort Pastor (East, threat level orange) in Fort Zone. You must enter one of the outposts to be able to respawn there. It also changes your current trade zone. Be advised to pack some supplies if you are going to change your current outpost, since prices are usually higher in deeper holdouts. Also all of the outposts are now guarded by NPC's, their names and weaponry are determined by the lore of their whereabouts. Krn3ll improved the basic 3D map with danger zones, points of interest and shortest routes to the other outposts. More information on points of interest can be found in the stickied thread, Fairview 3D Map 2.0 , in Tips and Tactics section of Dead Frontier forums. Category:Locations